The Five Scarves - Dragonkin Return Part 2
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 1 of 3, Part 2 of 5) The Elemental Crystals are being targetted by Jade Alliance, a Gotoshi-based criminal organisation. In preparation, the Five Scarves try to find out all they can; they are helped by historian Helms Willow [creator Etherdrone], whose information leads them to consult a trio none of them thought they'd be consulting, least of all Hanna…
1. Chapter 1

The Shang Tu Royal Library is the largest of its kind in the whole of the Origin Kingdoms, with extensive volumes covering all of Avalician history and legend; Danny Brock is combing its intricate maze of bookshelves, trying to find anything he can that will help him learn about the Jade Alliance. Unfortunately, there is very little information to be found; what does exist is shrouded with uncertainly and doubt.

"All the hours we've been here, and nothing useful," he sighs, returning the last book to its place on the shelf. "How can we find where the Jade Alliance comes from, if we can't find anything about them in the library?"

"All I know about them is they don't come from the Origin Kingdoms," Sally sighs in response; she had insisted on helping Danny in the library, and Danny was thankful for the help.

"If they did, we'd know about them," Danny admits. "The Red Scarves wouldn't tolerate a rival crime guild."

"I'm surprised you so readily admit the Scarves are just a bunch of criminals." As soon as she finishes the sentence, Sally covers her mouth in embarrassment, afraid she's just offended a trained assassin. "Sorry," she mumbles.

"We're not _just_ a bunch of criminals," Danny retorts; despite his hushed voice, the words have real venom. "We play a more important role than many would give us credit for."

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"And while I can't speak for every Scarf, there are those of us that maintain a strong moral code," Danny continues. "In fact, it's that moral code that means you're here right now, able to help us defend the Elemental Crystals, and _not_ in the hands of the Jade Alliance, being tortured for your secrets."

"I…"

Danny sighs, ridding himself of the frustration. "Sorry," he apologises. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I guess I'm just venting a little because we've had no success."

Sally relaxes. "No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Don't worry about it," Danny smiles. "We've had a long day; we just need to unwind." He checks his watch. "Wow, it really _is_ late… want to get dinner?"

"What… together?"

"Why not?" Danny shrugs. "Hanna and Rob have returned home to make Maria, Xander, and I wingsuits, and Maria and Xander are at HQ, combing our own library. Assuming Maria hasn't gotten bored, that is. Plus dining solo is a bit weird."

"I don't know," Sally answers. "I'm not sure I want to be outside the Palace, not when I'm being hunted."

"The Palace has kitchens, does it not?" Danny asks. "And presumably some form of dining area."

"Good point," Sally admits. "They should still be open; I've dined there close to midnight before."

"Then lead the way," Danny smiles.

As they leave the library, an owl flags them down. "I understand you two are looking for information on the Jade Alliance?" the owl asks.

"How do you know that?" Danny asks, a little guarded.

"I apologise for my companion, sir; I don't believe he's met you before," Sally interjects.

"No worries," the owl assures. "In fact, it should be me apologising. I could not help but overhear your frustrations; my hearing is extraordinarily powerful. But I have learned that it is not a curse, but an asset; if it weren't so, I wouldn't be able to help you."

"How?" Danny asks, still not entirely sure the owl is trustworthy.

"My name is Helms Willow, historian and researcher. And I know where the Jade Alliance comes from."


	2. Chapter 2

In the Palace dining hall, Helms joins Danny and Sally at dinner to discuss the Jade Alliance.

"The Jade Alliance is a crime organisation not unlike the Red Scarves," Helms explains, "although they are more segregated. There are five dojos: Kasai, Kinzoku, Mokuzai, Tsuchi, and Mizu; roughly translated, that's Fire, Metal, Wood, Earth, and Water. Each dojo resides in a separate city of what is known collectively as the Gotoshi, or 'Five Cities', and is led by a Dai-Sensei, or 'Grand Master'; compare this to the Red Scarves, which is a loosely-united whole led by a council of five. Unfortunately, I am unable to tell you which of the dojos was chasing Sally; on that note, may I ask why they were chasing you?"

"Because I have access to the…" Sally begins; she hesitates. "Sorry, but I'm not sure I should say-"

"The Elemental Crystals," Helms interrupts.

Danny visibly stiffens at the mention. "How do you know about those?"

"I don't," Helms explains. "But I did hear your passion when you mentioned defending them, and your sudden elevated heartrate and increased alertness tells me they're both powerful and dangerous."

"You can hear my heart beat?" Danny asks, unbelieving.

"As I said earlier, my hearing is extraordinarily powerful," Helms explains.

"What else can you tell us about the Jade Alliance?" Sally prompts, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

"I can tell you that normally, the five dojos are too busy fighting between themselves to ever be considered a risk to the Origin Kingdoms," Helms explains. "But something changed a few weeks back; someone began to unite the dojos under a common banner. The task is still very much a work-in-progress, but if completed successfully, it could make the Jade Alliance very dangerous; that is why I have returned to Bluetown, to convey this information to the Magister and his advisors."

"Who is uniting the dojos?" Danny asks.

Helms checks no-one else is within earshot before answering "Serpentine."

Sally and Danny exchange blank looks.

"He was Lord Brevon's right-hand serpent," Helms adds.

"Then why is the Magister sending us Scarves instead of Team Lilac?" Danny asks.

"As I understand it, there are two reasons," Helms explains. "First, Team Lilac is too recognisable; even in the Gotoshi, their faces are known. And second, who better to infiltrate a criminal organisation than experienced members of a criminal organisation?"

Danny thinks over the reasons for a few moments. "I cannot argue with that logic," he concludes. "That also explains why you're telling us all this."

"The only thing I've told you that's classified is Serpentine's involvement," Helms warns. "That must remain secret; the rest will be public knowledge once it's in the Library."

"Won't that trigger panic anyway?" Sally asks. "If the Jade Alliance will become a genuine threat-"

"Is not a question that will be answered by the Library," Helms assures. "Speculation has no place in the historical record."

"Serpentine though…" Danny mulls over the prospect of fighting an unknown foe. "Do you have any information that would help us against him?"

"I'm afraid not," Helms sighs. "But I know of three who _can_ help you."


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon at the Jade Creek home of Maria, Danny, and Xander; Hanna and Maria are duelling outside, as is their tradition, while the boys relax in the den. After several minutes, the sound of fighting outside stops; a moment later, Maria's comical frustration is aired. A minute later, the fox and the lynx join the boys in the den; Hanna takes a seat on the sofa next to Rob, while Maria takes the chair.

"I hate losing." Maria pretends to sulk, but the others see right through the act.

Danny shakes his head in amusement. "OK guys, here's the deal: the Jade Alliance comes from the Gotoshi, a group of five cities two days' ride away. There are five dojos, each of which we'll need to infiltrate and either neutralise or turn against the others. Once we've done that, we can go after the ringleader, Serpentine."

"Who?" Maria asks, her sulking act forgotten.

"He used to work for Brevon," Rob explains. "He's dangerous; it's best we get advice on how to handle him."

"They're on their way," Danny reveals. "They should be here-"

Danny is interrupted by the roar of a bike at full chat slewing to a halt in front of the house; once the engine is shut off, excitable chatter can be heard.

"Oh, great, _those_ three," Hanna sighs, burying her face in her hands.

"You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for them," Rob reminds.

"Doesn't mean I have to like them," Hanna replies, her voice slightly muffled.

A knock at the door; Danny answers it. "Glad you could make it!" he greets the new arrivals.

"If Serpentine is after those Crystals, we want to help in any way we can," Lilac replies as she enters, Carol and Milla following. "Xander, Rob, Maria," she nods to the others; she then switches her attention to Hanna. "I'm glad to see you at full health again Hanna," she says softly.

"Yeah, well… yeah," Hanna replies, refusing to make eye contact.

"Play nice, Hanna," Rob hisses; Hanna shoots him a hard look.

"She's not going to turn scary again, is she?" Milla asks Lilac quietly.

"I guarantee she won't," Lilac assures. "Besides, you have both Carol and I to protect you."

"OK," Milla accepts, though she's still a little uneasy with being in the same room as five highly-trained assassins.

Lilac pulls up two foldaway chairs for her and Carol; Milla settles on the floor, a wary eye on the Scarves.

"Serpentine is not to be underestimated; he's extremely dangerous," Lilac begins. "There's also the risk that he'll mutate into a more powerful form…" Lilac tails off, remembering that Milla is also infected with the same virus, and the effects it had on her.

"He also builds these cool robots!" Carol continues rather enthusiastically; Lilac looks at her sidelong in amusement. "Like the one he chased us with in Shang Mu! What did we call it?"

"Robopanther," Lilac answers, her mood recovered. "However, he does have one weakness, and it's a big one. He's very arrogant, and loves to gloat. And that is what makes him vulnerable. Make him think he's winning, and he'll let his guard down; _that_ is when you strike."

"Or you smash his robot to pieces!" Carol adds, grinning wildly; Milla giggles at the thought.

"Thank you for the advice." Danny pauses a moment. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We should have enough sushi to-"

"Ohmygushyes!" Carol and Milla reply in synchrony before Danny can finish.

"Really, you two!" Lilac chuckles. "And I can't say no to sushi either," she adds a moment later.

"Good!" Danny replies. "Maria, want to lend a hand?"

"Sure!" Maria chimes, leaping out of the chair.

"Can I help too?" Carol asks.

"And me?" Milla adds.

"Of course!" Danny assures.

Maria, Carol, and Milla all beat Danny to the kitchen.

"I'm just going to step outside for a bit," Lilac announces; her tone is a little melancholic.

"Sure," Rob replies. "We'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Thanks." Lilac heads outside; a moment later, Hanna follows.

"Xander, keep an eye on those two," Rob requests once Lilac and Hanna are outside. "If anything kicks off, let us know."

"OK," Xander agrees, taking up a lookout position by the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilac walks up to the shore of the lake; removing her boots, she sits by the water's edge, letting the water lap over her feet. As Lilac stares out over the lake, Hanna holds back, hesitant; after a few moments, she awkwardly sits herself beside Lilac, hugging her knees, pointedly keeping out of the water.

"Look, I…" Hanna begins, not really sure of what to say; Lilac turns her head slightly, waiting for Hanna to continue. "It's just that…" Hanna continues, still hesitant. "I mean… it can't be easy, being here… with what happened to you…"

"No, it isn't easy," Lilac replies, hoping to put Hanna at ease. "It's an experience no-one should ever go through, to have a part of yourself removed and then be subjected to… _that_." Hanna notices Lilac reaching for a hair whip without seemingly being aware of doing so. "It's weird to think that it was all over so quickly, the whole Brevon thing; it feels like such a huge part of my life, and yet it was just four days."

"I didn't come out here to listen to your sob story." Hanna's choice of words would normally be spoken with venom, but she speaks softly.

"I know," Lilac replies. "That's why I'm not giving you one."

The pair remain silent for a minute or so. "I never got the chance before," Hanna speaks suddenly, "but… I should really have thanked you for helping me when I went crazy."

Lilac turns to face Hanna directly. "Helping people is what I do," she replies, unsure why Hanna is suddenly being so open with her.

"That and saving planets," Hanna adds; again, the normal venom is completely absent.

"Yeah, I did do that once," Lilac sighs, looking out over the lake again. "I had help though."

"From a couple of kids," Hanna observes. "And one of them wasn't even combat-trained."

"Fate was smiling on us that day," Lilac philosophises.

"Speaking of Fate… I found my parents four weeks ago," Hanna reveals after a few more moments of silence.

"That's great news!" Lilac congratulates. "But if you don't mind me asking, why did Fate remind you of that?"

"Aquila captured my friends and left me tied to a tree alone to die," Hanna explains. "Fate saw to it that I was saved… by my mother. We then went to save my friends, but were captured ourselves; Fate once again intervened when Aquila's lieutenant turned out to be none other than my father."

"Fate works in mysterious ways… Who's Aquila?"

"A very long story. I dread the day he returns."

"I know what you mean; I'm not exactly looking forward to meeting Brevon again." Lilac reaches for a hair whip a second time.

"Aquila's a dragon."

"Hm."

"I always seem to make enemies of dragons."

"I'm not your enemy. Never have been, never will be."

"Thanks; that… actually helps."

"Sorry. I can't help being helpful; I know that's something you don't like about me."

Hanna turns to face Lilac; Lilac is surprised to see Hanna's eyes are moist. "Don't ever apologise for who you are," Hanna demands softly. "I don't like you, and never will; you're an interfering do-gooder and a traitor to the Scarves. However, I respect you for all you have done for this world… and for me. If it wasn't for you, I'd…" Hanna hangs her head, weeping gently.

"The important thing is you're here now," Lilac soothes.

"I don't deserve to be," Hanna sobs.

"That's not for me to judge," Lilac assures.

"Thanks; that's… reassuring." Hanna looks up again, a small smile now present; slowly, she removes her shoes, and extends her feet into the lake. "Funny thing is, if it wasn't for me not liking you, I'd have never have found that Crystal, and never have met my parents."

"Things never turn out the way you expect," Lilac chuckles.

"I've heard bits of your story from Rob" Hanna reveals. "I think I'd like to hear the whole thing."

"Sounds like you have quite a tale to tell yourself," Lilac replies.

* * *

In the den, Rob has joined Xander by the window; after watching Lilac and Hanna for a few moments, he backs away.

"They'll be fine," Rob informs Xander. "No need to keep watching them."

"But what if they start fighting?" Xander asks as he too moves from the window.

"If they were going to fight, they'd have already started," Rob assures. "And don't worry about calling them in for dinner; Carol and I will take them some food in a bit." Rob pauses a moment. "Somehow, I feel their conversation will help both of them more than they think."


	5. Chapter 5

Unbeknownst to the Five Scarves and Team Lilac, a spy resides in the trees. Using her exceptional hearing to eavesdrop on the eight of them, she waits until nightfall; once Team Lilac has departed, she breaks through the canopy and flies away. An hour later, the bat lands at the camp and makes her way straight to the command tent for debriefing.

"Agent Akairo, reporting in as requested, Commander Serpentine," the bat salutes.

"What news do you have, agent?" Serpentine hisses.

"The Five Scarves have been enlisted to counter the threat posed by the Jade Alliance, and they have been seeking advice on how to combat you in particular, sir."

"Who is giving them such advice?"

"Three young girls known by the collective name of Team Lilac-"

"That squid-head!" Serpentine exclaims suddenly, slamming a mechanical hand onto the desk. "Her and her fleabag friends have caused me enough trouble already! They're the reason I'm stranded on this blasted planet!"

"Sir, I can assure you that the 'squid-head' and her 'fleabag friends' will not be a threat to us. They are not part of the Five Scarves' mission; Team Lilac are simply advisors."

"The heroes of Avalice, relegated to the side-lines by their own success!" Serpentine gloats. "What do the Five Scarves know about the Jade Alliance?"

"They know that the Alliance originates from the Gotoshi, sir; it appears someone has given them a surprising amount of information about the structure and organisation of the Alliance."

"That's more than anticipated." Serpentine considers the information for a moment. "Dismissed, agent."

Agent Akairo salutes, then departs.

"This is indeed unexpectedly early." The captain's voice coming over the radio startles Serpentine; he regains his composure almost immediately. "I would have thought it would have taken several days before they worked out the Jade Alliance resides in the Gotoshi."

"We should strike now!" Serpentine suggests. "Take them out _before_ they get anywhere near the Gotoshi!"

"Patience, commander," the captain advises, a hard edge to his voice. "Taking them out now will only harm our cause. It is better to allow them to achieve what they consider a victory; it will make Shang Tu complacent."

"So we let them destroy everything we've built?"

"You forget your place, commander. Of course we will not let them destroy everything we built; if we cannot defeat them in the Gotoshi, then we manipulate them to ensure their victory causes minimal damage. And if we _do_ defeat them in the Gotoshi, then by the time Shang Tu learns of it, it will be too late anyway."

"Very well captain; your orders?"

"Return to the Kakusareta Kyuden, and await further orders; the forces with you can return to their respective dojos."

"As you command, captain."


	6. Chapter 6

Late at night, Hanna lies wide awake in bed, Rob lightly snoozing beside her. Hanna's thoughts are troubled; recounting the story of her and her friends' encounter with Captain Aquila Kawaguchi has made her fearful of what's awaiting them when they reach the Gotoshi.

"Can't sleep?" Rob murmurs; Hanna responds with a vague affirmation. "Worried I might think you've gone soft because you got all friendly with Miss Goody Blue Boots?" Hanna simply shrugs in response. "Something's definitely on your mind," Rob concludes, sitting up.

"Doesn't this all seem a bit weird to you?" Hanna asks.

"In what way?"

"Neither Shang Mu nor Shuigang knows about the Elemental Crystals, yet the Jade Alliance is going after them. How do they know about them?"

Rob thinks for a moment. "Well, we know Serpentine is the ringleader, and he used to work with Brevon; it was Brevon's spaceship where we found the Fire Crystal."

"But that assumes Brevon knew it was an Elemental Crystal."

"Not necessarily; he didn't need to know what it is to recognise it as a source of energy."

"Elemental energy. Not pure energy like the… big swirly thing that used to be the Kingdom Stone."

"He could still have found a use for it."

"Like… artificial gravity?" Hanna suggests, remembering what happened in the Dreadnought wreckage.

"Doubt it; ship that size would need a source of pure energy for that. Could have been used for weaponry though."

"I guess." Hanna remains silent for a while. "What if it's _him_ though?"

"Aquila? I doubt it."

"He enslaved us, forced us to retrieve the Crystals, and then tried to kill us. And he's still out there somewhere."

"And that shuttlecraft didn't look like it was built for interstellar travel."

"So he'll have returned to Avalice."

"I think it's more likely he'll have been picked up the Coalition."

"That shuttlecraft evaded them four times; why not a fifth?"

Rob pauses to think. "So you think he's on the surface?"

"Where else?"

"And he'd avoid the Origin Kingdoms, because of… well… us."

"Exactly. So he'll be at the Gotoshi."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. It's a big planet; the odds of him chancing across the Gotoshi are pretty slim."

Hanna sighs deeply. "I guess you're right. I guess I wouldn't be thinking about it if I hadn't had that talk with Lilac."

"Your new best buddy?" Rob teases.

"Shush," Hanna retorts; despite herself, a small smile plays across her lips. "Anyway, I wanted to thank her for helping me before, when I went crazy, and we got talking… and we finally found something we have in common."

"You dread Aquila's return just as she dreads Brevon's return."

"Exactly."

"There is one thing though."

"Hm?"

"Lilac has two friends to support her, only one combat trained; you have four friends, all veteran Scarves, backing you up."

Hanna smiles warmly. "Three," she corrects, taking Rob's hand in hers. "And one that's a _lot_ more than a friend…"

Rob lays down again, cuddling Hanna; she cuddles back. "You are going soft though," he whispers.

"A little, I guess," she whispers back. "Tell anyone else and I'll kill you," she jokes, smiling warmly.

Rob chuckles quietly. "Noted."

A few moments later, they both drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning arrives, bringing with it sunshine and warmth, balanced by a cooling breeze. Maria is first up; she elects to enjoy a morning swim instead of her normal routine of watching cartoons. After ten minutes, Hanna joins her in the lake.

"Morning meanie!" Maria greets as Hanna wades into the shallows. "Thought you hated getting wet?"

"Morning!" Hanna replies. "And I admit I'm not keen on getting wet, but only because it makes my tail look stupid."

"Still better than mine!" Maria winks.

Now fully in the water, Hanna swims out to join Maria, about twenty feet from shore. "Looking forward to the trip?"

"Course!" Maria chirps. "Though I am going to miss home."

"Me too…"

Maria notices Hanna's melancholic tone. "What's the matter? Big old meanie getting cold feet?"

"A little."

"Worried about Captain Icky?"

"No; Rob has already assured me about that. It's just…"

"You'll be away from your parents."

"Exactly."

"We won't be away _that_ long."

"I know."

Maria sighs. "Eighteen years is a long time to be without parents; I'm not going to pretend to understand what that's like. And I know you were reunited with them only five weeks ago. But the one thing they've made clear is that you have your own life, and they're not going to get in your way. And I'm sure, when you told them about this mission, they were encouraging and supportive. You should count yourself very lucky to have them… I have to admit… I wish they were mine…" Maria is putting on a brave face, but there's no mistaking the tears; she takes a brief moment to compose herself. "So stop being silly and get excited for our trip already!" she finishes, back to her normal self.

"You're right," Hanna sighs, somewhat relieved. "They are very supportive, my mother especially. And I am excited for our trip. I just-"

"Then _look_ excited!" Maria chuckles, splashing Hanna.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Hanna replies, grinning mischievously; without warning, she throws herself at Maria, dunking them both just below the surface.

"You big meanie!" Maria giggles as she surfaces.

"Guess us boys are getting all the supplies ourselves then?" Rob calls from the bank.

Hanna curses mildly. "Forgot we were planning on doing a supplies run this early," she mutters to herself. "It'll take me a few minutes to dry off," she calls back to Rob.

"Unless you don't mind Danny riding your ATV?" Rob suggests. "It's better for towing than his trike."

Hanna considers the option for a moment. "So long as he brings it back intact."

"Cool," Rob smiles. "We'll see you two about lunchtime, if all goes well! And try not to get stuck again!"

"We'll have lunch ready when you get back!" Hanna promises.

With a wave, Rob, Danny, and Xander set off on their supplies run, and Hanna and Maria resume their playfighting in the lake.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, the Five Scarves' journey is almost at an end. Midday; most of the morning mist has been burned away by the high sun, but enough remains that the air is still hazy. Maria is perched on the rail at the prow of the ferry, eagerly awaiting the first sight of land, her binoculars seemingly welded to her eye sockets. As with her friends, she's not wearing her red scarf; their hope is that not wearing their scarves will allow them to more effectively hide their presence from Serpentine.

"Hey Maria!" Xander chimes, joining his friend at the prow.

Maria jumps in shock, sliding off the railing; luckily, she'd previously wrapped her tail around the rail, so she doesn't fall more than a few inches. "OW! Darn it Xander, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Xander apologises, lifting Maria back onto the rail. "Can you see land yet?"

Maria resumes looking through her binoculars. "No; it's too hazy! And the base of my tail is sore now."

"What did you do to her?" Hanna asks Xander as she arrives at the prow, her tone playful and unaccusing.

"He scared me and I fell of the rail," Maria sighs. "And now I have a sore tail."

"You're also speaking in rhyme," Hanna teases.

Danny is next to arrive at the prow. "You know we're still an hour from docking, right?"

"I think she wants to be the first to call 'Land ho!'" Hanna explains.

"Absolutely, big old meanie!" Maria sings.

A few moments later, Rob is the last to join the group. "Now we're all here, I guess I should explain why I called this meeting," he quips.

"Meeting?" Xander asks.

"…it's just a joke," Rob sighs in amusement.

After a few minutes, Maria spots something through the haze. "I think I see a lighthouse," she murmurs, leaning forwards slightly. "It is! And there's- land hoahhhh!" she cries; leaning forward has tipped her off-balance, and she slides off the rail again, hanging by her tail once more. "OW!"

"Daft kitty!" Hanna chuckles.

"I got you." Xander lifts Maria onto the deck; Maria unwinds her tail as he does so.

"I think I dislocated it this time," Maria winces, rubbing the base of her tail as it hangs limp.

"You'll be fine," Danny assures her. "You only dropped a few inches."

Hanna gazes out over the prow; the shoreline buildings are just emerging from the haze. "So that's Mokuzaihanto."

"Gateway to the Gotoshi," Danny confirms. "And home to the Mokuzai dojo."

"Then we'll make that the first dojo we visit," Rob suggests.

"Agreed," Hanna and Danny chorus.


End file.
